Talk:Star Trek: Discovery (Pocket)
Not from Pocket I admit this is a bit pedantic, but none of the Discovery novels have been published under the Pocket Books imprint. Probably because they’re published in a larger format, Simon & Schuster have released the Discovery novels under their Gallery Books imprint. So, should this be renamed to "Star Trek: Discovery (Gallery)"? (I know that Simon & Schuster have published Star Trek books under imprints besides Pocket Books in the past, but I think this is the first time a novel series has been released with, at least so far, no Pocket Books releases. Is that correct?) —Josiah Rowe (talk) 18:07, August 19, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, as far as I know it's the first book series to start with Gallery at the beginning. We should probably have a discussion as to whether we should split off the later Gallery-published versions from the earlier Pocket ones. -- Renegade54 (talk) 22:00, August 19, 2019 (UTC) :And actually, even though none have hit the stores yet, Star Trek: Picard (Pocket) books will be published by Gallery as well. -- Renegade54 (talk) 22:05, August 19, 2019 (UTC) We’ve used “(Pocket)” as a disambiguator because of the various publishers of TOS books (Star Trek (Bantam), Star Trek (Ballantine), Star Trek (Pocket)). But since Pocket/Simon & Schuster took over the license, they have occasionally published Star Trek books under different imprints, but they’ve also maintained an editorial through-line even across imprints. I wonder whether it makes sense to continue using the imprint as a disambiguator, or if it might make more sense simply to say “Star Trek: Discovery (novels)” or “Star Trek: Discovery (book series)” or similar. —Josiah Rowe (talk) 22:46, August 19, 2019 (UTC) :: I do not know if this has any impact on this discussion but if you go to http://PocketBooks.com you will be re-directed to http://simonandschusterpublishing.com/gallery-books the Gallery Books page/section of Simon & Schuster. :: I personally like the idea of using "Discovery (novels)" and then putting the tag (Gallery Books) to indicate which imprint was used to publish them. :: 23:28, August 19, 2019 (UTC) :::The simplest solution would be to forgo the imprint name and just use "(S&S)" as the disambiguation for these pages. - 00:15, August 20, 2019 (UTC) indicates that organizationally, Pocket Books is currently a division of Gallery Books, for whatever that’s worth. Simplest for editing purposes, perhaps, but not necessarily simplest for casual readers. "(novels)" would explain the purpose of the page more simply; casual readers won’t know what "(S&S)" means. But I do recognize that using medium instead of publisher/imprint opens a can of worms for the other novel series. —Josiah Rowe (talk) 00:31, August 20, 2019 (UTC) :::I doubt casual readers know what "(Pocket)" means either before reading the page. I generally don't think about who releases a book title I'm looking for unless that information is required to get it. That said, just using "(Gallery)" breaks less overall and is just as good as the current disambiguation, if also just as wrong for those series released under multiple imprints. I would rather not reinvent the wheel here just because we can, but if were going to insist on doing that, novels is part of the title, not a disambiguation, as in "DIS novels". - 04:46, August 20, 2019 (UTC)